Wątek forum:LEGO Legends of Chima/@comment-26842523-20140908152557/@comment-26842523-20141115145639
Po kilkudniowych problemach z Internetem, kilkukrotnym nagłym odłączeniu prądu i kilku godzinach tłumaczenia w końcu udało mi się przetłumaczyć odpowiedzi. Nie wszystkie wypowiedzi tłumaczyłem w całości, w niektórych pomijałem nieistotne zdania lub pisałem po swojemu zamiast tłumaczyć wszystko zdanie po zdaniu. Jednakże wszystko, co ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie zostało umieszczone w odpowiedziach poniżej. To tyle słowem wstępu. ---- 1. Czy pierwszy Lew, który napisał się Chi został pierwszym królem Lwów i tym samym jest przodkiem Lavertusa, Lagravisa i Lavala? Tak. 2. W odcinku Serce wojownika Eris wspomina o Lwie, który zatrzymał dla siebie Chi wywołując serią kataklizmów w Chimie. Czy mówiła o Lavertusie? Tak. 3. Pytanie o Nomadów. Czy Pawię nadal są plemieniem czy żyją osobno? I co z Lisami? Dom de la Woosh żyje sam. Jest samotną supergwiazdą. Pawie są plemieniem istniejącym w starożytnej Chimie. Możliwe, że większość z nich została zniszczona podczas konfliktu z Łowcami. Jednakże część przetrwała, w tym przodkowie Doma de la Whoosha. Do tej pory widzieliśmy tylko jednego Pawia w Chimie, jednak może być ich gdzieś więcej. Co do Lisów: może istnieć Plemię Lisów. 4. W odcinku pierwszym Lavala zażartował, że Słonie nigdy nie zapominają. Czy Słonie mogą być jednym z plemion żyjących w Chimie? Tak, zawsze uważałem, że w odległych zakątkach Chimy (i poza nią) żyją wszelkie rodzaje plemion. 5. Kto odpowiada za scenariusze minifilmów? Odpowiada za nie Tommy Andreasen, drugi z twórców Chimy i główna osoba w LEGO odpowiedzialna za serię. 6. Czy Skinnet naprawdę wyruszy na poszukiwania pozostałych Skunksów czy to tylko twoje przypuszczenia? Omawialiśmy to jako element przyszłej fabuły, więc nie mogę nic zdradzić. 7. Czy kiedykolwiek ustanowiliście wiek postaci? Jak długo żyją mieszkańcy Chimy? Myślimy o nich jak o młodych nastolatkach, jednak nigdy nie ustanowiliśmy ich określonego wieku. Długość ich życia to coś, czego nigdy nie ustaliliśmy. Zawsze przypuszczałem, że żyją naprawdę długo. 8. Jak mieszkańcy Chimy liczą czas? Zawsze przypuszczaliśmy, że liczą czas trochę inaczej niż ludzie. Ich pojęcie czasu może być jakoś powiązane z naturą i zmianą pór roku, księżyca itp. 9. Czy w Chimie są pory roku i święta? Tak, są "pory roku" związane z naturą, księżycem, żniwami itp., ale nie oczekujcie dużych zmian w pogodzie. To bardziej tropikalny klimat, w którym nigdy nie jest zbyt zimno. Pojawienie się Łowców to pierwsze raz, kiedy większość bohaterów zobaczyła śnieg. Jeśli chodzi o święta, każde plemię ma swoje własne święta, zazwyczaj związane z systemem wierzeń. Przykładowo Goryle mogłyby świętować "Dzień Kwiatowieży". "Dzień Szczęśliwej Skały" jest świętem obchodzonym kilka razy w roku przez Nosorożce. "Wiek Wejścia w Dorosłość" to też pewnego rodzaju święto. No i oczywiście "Cień Chi", podczas którego Chi jest czczone. 10. Jak wygląda małżeństwo w Chimie? Co by się stało, gdyby przywódcy dwóch różnych plemion wzięli ślub? Małżeństwa są w większości po prostu wielkimi uroczystościami - prawdopodobnie wyglądają jak Dzień Chi, ale bardziej przyjaźnie i uroczyście niż konkurencyjnie. Bądź na bieżąco - może będzie jedno małżeństwo w Chimie. Nigdy nie widzieliśmy między plemiennego małżeństwa w Chimie. Sądzę, że mogłoby to spowodować ciekawy scenariusz - plemiona w jakiś sposób połączyłyby się. 11. Co jedzą mieszkańcy Chimy? Dobre pytanie i to, o którym często dyskutowaliśmy... i próbowaliśmy unikać. Całe pytanie, czy jedzą mięso czy nie jest dziwne, ponieważ wszyscy są zwierzętami. Oczywiście wiemy, że Wilk Wonald jest wegetarianinem, podczas gdy pozostałe Wilki są mięsożercami. Widzieliśmy Wilki jedzące mięso, ale były to głównie udka z kurczaka. Myślę, że Krokodyle również mogą je jeść. Niedźwiedzie jedzą ryby. W serialu pojawiły się również różne przekąski - jak grzyby. Chciałbym myśleć, że większość z nich je rośliny, ale jeśli jedzą mięso to z niewyewoluowanych, niemówiących zwierząt (jak kurczaki). Przypuszczalnie istnieją zwykłe, niemówiące, niewyewoluowane kurczako-podobne zwierzęta i ryby, które są zjadane przez wyewoluowane plemiona. 12. Czym dokładnie jest Plovar? Plovar jest stworzeniem jedynym w swoim rodzaju. Zdecydowanie jest tylko jeden. Lubię myśleć, że Plovar ma jakąś niezwykłą przeszłość, jakby przetrwał tysiące lat. A tym, co utrzymuje go przy życiu jest jego ciągłe gadanie i plotkowanie. To dostarcza jego organizmowi tyle energii i tlenu, że jest pół-nieśmiertelny. Ale jedynym sposobem, by to utrzymać jest ciągłe mówienie. Gadanie i plotkowanie faktycznie podtrzymuje go przy życiu. Gdyby przestał, umarłby. Więc nie gada tylko po to, by irytować - gada, by przetrwać. Tak ja o nim myślę, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to oficjalna doktryna LEGO. 13. Dlaczego część zwierząt nie ewoluowała (niebieskie ptaki, Kłapacze)? Niektóre zwierzęta nie ewoluowały, ponieważ nie napiły się wody z Chi (i tylko pierwsze pierwsze osiem z nich zostało Legendarnymi Bestiami). Naszą główną zasadą dla niewyewoluowanych zwierząt w Chimie jest to, że są one mniejsze niż prawdziwy kruk czy prawdziwy skunks. Więc wszystkie niemówiące, niewyewoluowane zwierzęta są małe - pszczoły, motyle, niebieskie ptaki, Kłapacze. Jeśli chodzi o pierwotną ewolucję stworzeń w Starożytnej Chimie (czasy Feniksów), sądzę, że była to bardziej naturalna ewolucja. Tak jak niektóre małpy wyewoluowały w ludzi, a niektóre małpy pozostały małpami. Więc niektóre koty ewoluowały w dwunożna stworzenia, a niektóre pozostały kotami. To naturalna sprawa. 14. Jak ma na imię lider Nosorożców? Nie jestem pewien, o którym odcinku piszesz, ale nie ma oficjalnego króla Nosorożców. Rogon jest najbliżej przywództwa. Ale oto jak kwestia "przywództwa" została wyjaśniona w oryginalnej biblii opowieści Chimy: Nosorożce mają złą pamięć i zazwyczaj robią rzeczy jak idą. "Hej, koleś, chcesz być Królem Nosorożców?" zapytał jeden Nosorożec. Inny odpowiedział: "Jasne, czemu nie?" Inne Nosorożce na to: "Chwała Królowi Nosorożców!" Właśnie tak działa przywództwo w tym plemieniu. 15. Skąd wzięło się Ogniste Chi? Ogniste Chi powstało jako część pierwszej Wielkiej Iluminacji. 16. Skoro Li'Ella pochodzi ze Starożytnej Chimy, to czy oznacza to, że część Lwów ewoluowała razem z Kotami i Łowcami, a część dopiero po pojawieniu się Chi? Jeśli tak, to co się z nim stało? Skoro Tormak odnalazł Li'Ellę w jaskini, to czy tamto Plemię Lwów żyło pod ziemią? Tak, w starożytnych czasach istniało Plemię Lwów, jak równie czworonożne, niewyewoluowane Lwy. Dwunożne Plemię Lwów zostało całkowicie zniszczone przez Łowców. Tylko Li'Ella została uratowana. Plemię Lwów żyło w strukturach bardziej przypominających nory (nie wielkie świątynie z współczesnej Chimy). Li'Ella uciekła przed atakiem Łowców i ukryła się w jaskini, jednak jaskinia się zawaliła, a ona skończyła trzymając się krawędzi podziemnego klifu, gdzie uratował ją Tormak. Więc od kiedy została uratowana, Li'Ella jest jedynym "wyewoluowanym" Lwem ze Starożytnej Chimy. Pozostałe Lwy w Starożytnej Chimie były czworonożne. To one napiły się Chi i wyewoluowały we współczesne Plemię Lwów. Jednakże, w czasie, gdy to Plemię Lwów ewoluuje, Li'Ella żyje na latającej Górze Cavora z Tormakiem (gdzie szczątkowa moc Iluminacji zatrzymuje ich starzenie). 17. Pytanie o Nomadów i Wielkie Koty. Prawdopodobnie najlepiej dać Nomadów do Nomadów. Prawdą jest, że wszystkie te stworzenia miały kiedyś plemiona. Ale plemiona zostały zniszczone lub rozproszone. Jeśli chodzi o "Wielkie Koty"... Nazywamy je TYGRYSIĄ STRAŻĄ... nawet mimo to, że są w niej również Gepardy, Lamparty i Lwica. Jednak większość Wielkich Kotów strzegących Feniksów to Tygrysy. Więc nazywamy je Tygrysią Strażą, nawet jeśli nie jest to w pełni dokładne. Brzmi to nawet lepiej niż Kocia Straż. Wszystkie zwierzęta pochodziły początkowo z osobnych kocich plemion, ale zostały zrzeszone razem przez Tormaka, by uformować Tygrysią Straż. 18. Dlaczego Wielkie Koty są nieśmiertelne? Podczas Wielkiej Iluminacji zostało uwolnione tak dużo energii, że wzniosła ona Górę Cavora w powietrze i utrzymała ją tam. Dodatkowo, cała ta energia stworzyła unikalne środowisko na Górze Cavora, przedłużając życie w nieokreślony sposób. Więc, jeśli żyjesz na Górze Cavora, nigdy się nie starzejesz (Feniksy są nieśmiertelne same z siebie, ale inne stworzenia muszą żyć na Górze Cavora, by być nieśmiertelne). Więc jeśli Li'Ella zostanie na powierzchni Chimy, zacznie się starzeć "normalnie". 19. Jak narodził się Flinx? On również zstąpił ze słońca czy miał normalną matkę? Jeśli to pierwsze, to czemu jest traktowany jak syn Fluminoxa, skoro nie są biologicznie powiązani? Fluminox miał żonę Florax. Mieli swego rodzaju ceremonię dopełnienia lepszego tłumaczenia słów "consummation ceremony" z udziałem dużej ilości światła słonecznego, co wytworzyło jajo, z którego wykluł się Flinx. Więc tak, słońce miało w tym swój udział, ale Flinx miał matkę Florax. 20. Czy dowiemy się, kto wysłał Eris późniejsze wizje? Eris ma swoje własne naturalne moce, które pozwalają jej zobaczyć wersję przyszłości. Moce stały się silniejsze wraz z pojawieniem się Feniksów, ale Feniksy nie są odpowiedzialne za wysyłanie jej WSZYSTKICH wizji. Niektóre widzi sama z siebie. 21. Czy w Chimie były/są Pantery? Nie, w Chimie nigdy nie było Panter. Nie przed transformacją Tormaka. Eris nie jest do końca pewna, skąd zna słowo "pantera". Po prostu pojawiło się ono w jej głowie razem z wizją. 22. Czy imię "Panthar" pojawi się w fabule czy powstało tylko na potrzebę zestawów LEGO? Kiedy wszyscy zrozumieją, że to Tormak, będą nazywać go Tormak. 23. Czy Feniks może został zamrożone? Nie. Generują zbyt dużo naturalnego ciepła. Ale jeśli wystarczająco dużo lodu je przysypie, może uwięzić je na chwilę. 24. Czy wszyscy pracownicy LEGO nie mogą czytać twórczości fanów? Technicznie nie jestem pracownikiem LEGO, więc nie jestem pewien co do oficjalnej polityki. Ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jesteśmy zniechęcani do akceptowania jakichkolwiek rodzajów nieproszonych pomysłów fabularnych. To otwiera nas na legalne problemy. Oto co się dzieje: ktoś wysyła ci historię, a później twierdzi, że ukradłeś jego pomysł, jeśli COKOLWIEK podobnego pojawi się w twojej historii. Prawdą jest, że wiele pomysłów jest podobnych, a pomysły każdego pokrywają się w jakiś sposób z pomysłami kogoś innego. Na wszelki wypadek i by uniknąć oskarżeń o plagiat, próbujemy unikać czytania czy nawet patrzenia na jakiekolwiek nieproszone historie. Szkoda, ponieważ jestem pewien, że są jakieś dobre historie, jednak istniej zbyt dużo problemów prawnych, których musimy unikać. ---- Przypominam, iż nadal możecie zadawać pytania. Następna seria pytań zostanie wysłana, kiedy tylko zbierze się ich odpowiednia ilość.